


A series of old and new poems

by jinxedragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Death, Fear, Horses, Lost - Freeform, Other, Poetry, garden, old poems, trail of tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedragon/pseuds/jinxedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of poems some old, some new, all with commentary at the end (Probably).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memory Scars

Remember the thousand horses cry  
As the phone rang forever on  
It broke the crisp morning air  
And filled your heart with despair  
You hear a muffled voice  
Saying a sad goodbye as the thousand horses cried  
You walk with a heavy soul  
Watching your family mourn  
Your sight lost to a blurred world  
As tears fall from above  
You hope for it to be a lie  
No longer wanting to hear the thousand horses cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author commentary: That one time i was really into horses and had to involve them in everything. Even when it made no sense at all.


	2. Lost

Lost within the darkened wood  
Just waiting to become food  
The whispers of wind follow  
Howling through the trees hollow  
Shaking as the river cries  
Wishing to hear more sweet lies  
Cold from the grounds dew  
No longer able to move  
You await the mornings light  
Hoping your sentence won't be carried out tonight  
Speaking to the wooded foes  
You pray that someone knows  
That you lie upon your silent grave  
Yearning to be found one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author commentary: I read a short story where these two men who hated each other entered the woods. I can't remember how it happened but the both ended up stuck under the same tree and ended up dying together. Apparently this affected me so badly i had to go write about it.


	3. Darkness

Eternity is enclosing me   
Never giving what I need  
Left alone to rot in darkness  
Praying not to fail the righteous  
Always shall I seek the light  
Never finding what is right  
A hole within an empty wall  
Continues to let me fall   
Shall I find the path I seek   
Or shall the havoc that I reek   
Comeback to fall upon my broken corpse  
As the owls voice still grows hoarse  
Please will you let me see   
A light within this eternity  
Let me see what is now  
Never show me how  
The past and future may collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Commentary: that time when i felt no one listened to me and my religion made me feel like crap. The good news is i'm now an atheist, however i still like to write about death and loneliness. Must be part of my personality now.


	4. White to Red

A silent stalker is here  
Always keeping near  
A white streak against the dark  
Wanting to hit its mark

Footsteps fall upon an unknown floor  
Silent howls looking for more  
The smell of blood fells the night  
Causing animals to hide in fright

The silent stalker has made his kill   
And moves on with sure will  
White is now red  
An outer shell that cannot be shed

A howl of sadness shakes the night  
A challenge to those who fight  
Ever closer the stalker walks  
Only to receive the final shock

An explosion fills the air   
For the stalker is no longer there  
White is now red   
And not a single tear was shed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author commentary: that time i was really into wolves but also liked writing sad stuff. I really liked wolves but apparently i like making everything sad so obviously it had to die.


	5. The Garden

The water will always be   
As clear as the eye can see  
The garden will always grow  
Letting no one know   
Of the secret it hides  
A flower that resides with its army of weeds  
Yet all want to see  
And with greed destroyed the army  
The garden was burned   
As the people yearned  
The water turned black   
There was no going back  
The secret has been revealed  
A golden flower without its shield  
What was gold is now clouded  
It has been shrouded in grey  
The people look on and all they see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author commentary: The line "There was no going back" was originally "by the oil man Jack" I felt that was singling a person out so i changed the line. I'm pretty sure that all the oil men named jack are very nice.


	6. A Spirits Tears

Empty feet walk upon the lonely ground  
Tears fall from those who have no sound

The many spirits weep for the home they have left  
And many more lie still in the frozen ground

Women, men, old, and young; all had no say when the white men came and pushed them away

Through unnamed mountains and deserted plains; a trail of bodies led the way

Two thousand or more have gone astray

Spirits of those lost walk upon unknown ground; a path where they are never found

They walk the path alone; no one to hear, no one to know

Babies cry a silent cry, as their mothers lay still and say goodbye

The white man came and drove them away from the land they once called theirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Commentary: This was written for a history project on The Trail of Tears. We had the option to write about it in several different way and i choose to write a poem. I got an F because the teacher had thought i had copied it from a book. I had to go explain to her that i did in fact write it. She ended up changing the grade, and to this day it's my best memory of my writing. Someone had thought i had copied a professional/historic poem. It was the happiest day of my life.


	7. Acrophobia

I walk towards the edge wanting to flinch  
Fear creeps into my soul with every inch  
I stand upon the edge looking down into the abyss  
Chills running up my spine as I think of deaths kiss  
This is not a place I want to be  
I’m afraid of what I see  
I do not want to be here upon this edge  
But I feel my feet slipping from the ledge  
My fear grows with every breath  
As I think of this edge of death  
Before I fall, before I stumble  
Catch me as it begins to crumble  
Save me from this cliff I’m on  
Let me see another dawn  
I’m scared to look, I’m scared to see  
Just what might be happening to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors commentary: Acrophobia: a fear of heights. Something i have but this poem has more than one meaning.


	8. Unsilent Night

Scritch-scratch  
The sounds goes on  
A feeling of dread overcomes  
Scritch- Scratch  
Don’t look, don’t see  
There’s nothing here but me  
Scritch-Scratch  
It goes on and on  
Never stopping without a pause  
Scritch- scratch  
I turn around  
And wait again for the sound  
…  
Silence at last  
Silence found  
I close my eyes  
Scritch-scratch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author commentary: I used to have rats in the attic and a way into it through my closet. I always imagined/had nightmares of a monster trying to get through it and into my room.


	9. School

The bell rings  
And it all seems so innocent at first  
Learning new things  
Making new friends  
We were all a bit kinder back then  
Then the bell rings  
And no longer are we that kind  
We learn to hate for the very first time  
Friends who we once held dear  
Become enemies we bicker with and fear  
The bell rings again  
This time though I will feel no fear, no hate  
I will break all the chains of fate  
I ignore friend and foe alike  
And in turn they ignore me  
And as we drift apart  
The gap becomes wider  
And I lose all heart  
The bell rings a final time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author commentary: I hated school. I love college though.


End file.
